


Open Doors

by MagdaTheMagpie



Series: Marvel & Magic [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 12:25:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16387691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagdaTheMagpie/pseuds/MagdaTheMagpie
Summary: Someone dares spy on him, the Master of Spies and Fury doesn't take that sitting down.





	Open Doors

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Marvelously Magical Bingo 2018!   
> Square I3: Alohomora
> 
> This beautiful ship is the love baby of ANGSWIN, and I am so obsessed with it, I wanted to write one too :D (but hers is better *hot*, go reads hers if you haven't yet!)

Fury took one glance at his office and knew someone had been snooping about. He didn't know who… yet, but he would find that motherfucker and make a coat out of his skin.

“Hill!”

“Sir?” Hill replied calmly as if she had been there all along, and maybe she had. He should get her a bell or something.

“Someone was in my office.”

Hill frowned as she inspected the door. No apparent break in, but that didn't mean much.

“I'll check the security footage, sir.”

“You do that.”

Fury stepped into his office proper, his nostrils flaring as he caught the slightest trace of… citrus. Unusual scent and too natural to be a cleaning product. The cleaning crew wasn't due for another four days anyway, and only came in under his direct supervision. Strange to think a spy would be talented enough to break into both his building and his office without tripping any alert, but then would be stupid enough not to mask his scent. It was spy course 101. Fury approached his desk and rectified his visitor's second mistake by righting the file he had “casually” left there in plain view. Full of nonsense, of course, but it proved useful, now and then, since no one, not even Romanov, could resist taking a peek.

“Sir? We have a problem.”

Fury whirled around, the lapels of his coat snapping like twin whips. Hill wasn't fazed in the least, but it was good to practice now and then. It made junior agent jump like fucking rabbits. He focused his eye on the tablet Hill held towards him. The door to his office just… opening on its own, then closing. Then a view from inside his office where the door seemed to have simply shut of its own accord. Nothing for a few seconds, then a light bobbed around merrily like the frigging butt of a firefly on a dopamine high.

“What the fuck is that?”

“Look at the shadows, sir,” Hill pointed out.

Fury leaned closer and there, against the floor, lengthening to display against one wall or another depending on where the light shone, a figure in a long cloak.

“Are you trying to tell me my office is haunted, Hill. You know I don't believe in that shit.”

“Wouldn't be the strangest thing we have encountered to date, sir, but I believe it's merely someone who is somewhat invisible, although their power or device is resistant to light penetration, refracting it instead. Not sure they realized that, or they simply didn't care. He keeps this up for about half an hour, but nothing seems to have been taken out of your office.”

“Was anything added?”

“Not that we can tell from the footage, but I'll call for a team to sweep your office, just to be on the safe side.”

Fury grunted in answer, then paced around his office once more. It was his sanctuary and no one came in who wasn't invited. The fact a stranger had just waltzed in for nefarious purposes without him expecting it or having the slightest hint as to who was behind it felt like a very personal attack. He was the chief spy of a whole fucking spy agency for fuck’s sake. If he was this blind to such a breach in security, he was obviously doing a very poor job of it.

The next day, not only was he nowhere closer to catching the culprit but Stark barged in his office accusing him of sending a spy into his ultra secure workshop. To be honest, Stark's security was far more difficult to bypass than his own, so that, at least, made him feel slightly better.

“Not one of mine,” Fury growled at the annoying man. “But I’m guessing it's the same person who paid me a visit last night.”

He showed Stark the footage of his night-time visitor, knowing the computer genius would only hack into his system to get it himself otherwise, and knowing it was the only way to get his hands on Stark's intel. Stark played ball only if you tossed him one first. Going by his expression, they'd indeed had the same visitor, and the video only confirmed it. Once more, an invisible someone simply waltzed in, a bobbing light walking around the supposedly secure space before leaving the way it had come. Unfortunately,  he learned nothing new from this additional footage. 

“I thought maybe you had sent one of your minions to spy on me again. From Jarvis’ analysis, she's about the same height and build as Romanov.”

Fury frowned at him.

“Whoever the fuck that is is invisible,” he pointed out, wondering if it being a woman was only wishful thinking on Stark's part. 

“Oh, right. Here.”

Stark pressed some setting and the plain image turned to a heat detector one. Fury huffed. He'd bet his eyepatch the other man had x-ray, gamma-ray and spectrums of all the rest of the fucking alphabet. But the figure outlined was female, no doubt about it, rather more curvy than Agent Romanov's in truth, not that he was going to point that out, he wasn’t an idiot. Once more, they had a big problem on their hands. First SHIELD, now Stark. It was too much of a coincidence. The Avengers were being targeted but to what purpose and who would be next? Captain America was the second most high profile member of the team and only because Stark was such an attention whore, so his place in Brooklyn seemed to be a safe bet for the visitor's next stop, and Fury would make damn sure he set up a big fucking rat trap to catch the invisible spy.

 

“Three, two, one…”

The trap sprung right on time, right where he had predicted and the target was being brought to him by his most trusted agents. Fury made his way to the meeting point to deal with this new threat and he had to admit he was a bit underwhelmed by what he found.

The spy turned out to be a small mousy woman in a long heavy dress that looked like some renaissance shit. The items they had confiscated from her  person were much more interesting: a long piece of wood that looked for all intents and purposes like a magic wand, a cape that turned the wearer invisible and a notepad listing point of interest of the places and people she had spied upon. He turned the pages to his own entry and scowled at the words written there in that flowery script.

_ Good intentions. Secretive bastard. Greater good bullshit. Mad-Eye's twin.  _

Fury wasn't sure whether he was being complimented or not, but he felt offended because of that Mad-Eye comment. However she wasn't out to get his secrets but to vet him. Question was, for whom? There was no one above SHIELD apart from the World Security Council and with his own spies keeping an eye on them, he would know if such a thing had been planned well in advance. Not liking to show any weakness, namely that he was completely clueless about this woman, Fury dismissed the security and disconnected the cameras before sitting opposite her.

Ten minutes later, she had regained consciousness, even though she pretended otherwise. Fury was reluctantly impressed because he knew the drug she'd been injected left the receiver dizzy and disoriented upon waking up.

“I know you're awake.”

Her shoulders tensed and strained as she pulled herself upright in her chair, her dark eyes boring into his. She didn't speak, seemingly content to observe him, their surroundings and her predicament. The only time they gleamed with something other than cool assessment was when she saw her wand, confirming it was a weapon of sorts that she could use against him.

“I'd introduce myself, but according to your little notes, you're already aware of who I am and what I do.”

She didn't so much as twitch for a full five minutes, but then seemed to realize he could play the silent game as well as she. Her lips curled.

“I do, although it seems I still managed to underestimate you, Mister Fury.”

“Just Fury will do.”

He noted the heavy British accent. If it was faked, it was done so flawlessly. She did not, however, offer her own name or a false one.

“Who do you work for?”

“No one you know or need to worry about.”

“I highly doubt that.”

If she worked for an organisation that was both unknown to him and had her kind of powers, he'd say he had a damn lot to worry about. He glared at her. Not only was she offering very little information, but she wasn't the least bit worried by the situation she was in. The waiting game resigned and she merely looked bored now. On the plus side, she was the one to break the silence this time.

“So what happens now?”

“What do you mean?”

“I'm not going to spill my secrets just because you’re staring at me like a tall, dark, handsome stranger brooding about how to solve world peace or the next alien invasion.”

Fury narrowed his eye at her. Was she making fun of him?

“We can keep you here indefinitely until you do choose to talk.”

She hummed and leaned forward. He had to wonder if she hadn't been trained a la Black Widow, a very dangerous seductress… Hard to believe he had found her mousy when he had first seen her. It was the eyes, lively and intelligent, as well as her body language, confident and inviting, which drew him in, ad if she was casting a spell on him, and maybe she was… He would have to second-guess himself at every turn. This was going to be one fucking long interrogation if he ever had one.

“No torture?”

“Of course not.”

What was wrong with her? Talking about torture as casually as if they were discussing the weather. Most people would pray not to be subject to such methods, much less mention it themselves.

“So… just you, me, en tête à tête in this dimly-lit room. Feels like a date.”

She winked at him and sat back with a shit-eating grin that was very reminiscent of Stark. He'd  scowl some more at her but she seemed immune to his one eye of wrath. Maybe he should take off his eyepatch, see how well she maintained her nothing-bothers-me attitude. A bit extreme and in the end, it would probably bother him more than her, but he could call her bluff.

“I suppose it does.” He made a show of checking his watch. “What would you like to eat?”

“Eat?” 

She blinked too much and sat up straighter.

“For dinner? Sushi? Italian? Or I know this place that does a mean pepper steak and fries.”

Her mouth set in a thin, resolved line.

“Sure, that sounds lovely.”

So she was calling his bluff too, eh? Fury turned his com back on to order and chuckled to himself at the look on the woman's face when he demanded a candle and flowers too. The agent who made the delivery was so nervous, he dropped the cutlery twice and couldn't light the candle he was shaking so bad. Poor baby agent. Fury would make sure to have him on hand in the next few weeks until he stopped shaking in his boots every time he looked his way. He did take pity on him and dismissed him though.

Fury lit the candle himself and, deciding everything was in place, gave her the bouquet of flowers.

“There. It's a date.  _ Now  _ will you tell me your name.”

The woman tried, but eventually couldn't hold back a smile, then a laugh.

“This has got to be the most reluctant date I've ever been on, but you're right, you've earned my name, at the very least. I'm Hermione Granger. I have a feeling we'll be seeing a lot of each other in the future.”

  
  
  



End file.
